The Magic of the Season
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Secret Santa Request for CayCrocks.


_A/N: another Secret Santa Request, this one for CayCrocks. I've not played with Phil alot so I hope I got him down somewhat. Merry Christmas hun and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Loosen up Philly. It's just the company Christmas party." Drew chastised as they changed from their ring gear. "So what if it's held in the hotel bar. You don't have to drink because you're in the bar. There are other things you can do."

"Like what? Watch as my co-workers pollute their bodies with alcohol's poison? Look on as they get so trashed they don't realize that pretty woman in their arms is really one of the guys?" Phil snorted and pulled the loose black material of his jeans up his slim legs; his nose crinkled in disgust.

"Phil you can go and play darts, pool, or just talk to the others that don't drink." Drew sighed; his mind already on the pretty little masseuse Glenn had set him up with.

"And just what you going to be doing?" The raven haired man probed as he settled his favorite ball cap on his head.

"I'm going to seal the deal with that little red head."

Phil rolled his eyes and stuffed his trunks, kick pads and boots into his bag. He had already decided that he wasn't going to go; he knew how those company parties turned out and he didn't want any aspirations cast on his StraightEdge lifestyle. It was best to just avoid all bars and situations where drinking or liberal drug use could run rampant. The car ride was silent as the gun metal gray Dodge Charger wound through the slick streets; the tires slipping every once and a while on the patches of black ice that dotted the blacktop. Phil was planning on relaxing in his room with whatever horrible Christmas movie was running on TBS while eating pizza and sipping Pepsi. Drew on the other hand was fairly fidgeting with the need to get to his own room; albeit not alone this year.

As they passed under a street light a snippet of the song 'Silver Bells' rang through Phil's mind; making him smile and murmur it lightly under his breath.

"Strings of street lights, even stop lights blink a bright red and green…"

"You say something Phil?" Drew asked as he looked over quickly; a street light illuminating his face for a brief second before plunging it back into the darkness.

Phil shook his head and turned to look back out the ice-crystalled window. Store fronts were lit with blinking and chasing lights; a small child tugged their mother's hand then stopped at a store; peering into the glass with mittened hands their warm breath fogged the window. A sad pang reverberated in Phil's chest and he stealthily wiped a tear from his eye. He loved this time of year; you got to see humanity at it's best, yet it would be the first year that he wouldn't get to spend with his family. He was missing out on the smiles of his nephews and nieces as they ripped into the wrapping paper and extracted the carefully chosen items. Instead he was stuck with a bunch of alcohol soaked grown men that reverted back to childhood the more whiskey they trickled down their throats.

The simple serenity that had enveloped Phil was immediately shattered when they pulled into the hotel parking lot. Standing outside were a few of the guys, cigarettes glowing red as the cold wind whipped around them; turning their noses and cheeks a rosy pink. With a grunt he hurried past them, waving the smoke from his face as he held his breath. He was mere seconds from the warmth of the lobby when his foot found one of those dreaded patches of black ice. With a yelp he went down, tossing his bag to the side and trying to put his arms in the correct position to soften the impact somewhat. Phil screwed his eyes closed; knowing that he was never going to live it down. When the cold concrete never seemed to connect with his skin, he cracked one eye open thinking that he had somehow managed to knock himself unconscious with the fall.

Instead what he found was that someone had caught him—and were still holding him. He tilted his head to the side and grimaced when he seen his savior; the grateful words dying on his lips. Matt Hardy looked down; his brown eyes expressive as he steadied Phil before letting him go.

"You alright man?" He asked as he picked up Phil's bag and held it out to him.

"Yea."

"Alright. Merry Christmas Phil."

Matt nodded and walked past; smiling and saying something to Drew before heading up to the main desk and talking with the clerk. Confused Phil followed. Surely Matt held some animosity towards him after all the shit he'd said in the ring about his brother—even if it was just a story line. Matt's southern twang floated over to him as the dark haired man laughed; turning both the clerk's face and Phil's a light shade of pink. After a few moments he moved away, waving at a couple of the guys as he waited on the elevator. Phil had already checked in and followed discreetly, his mind screaming at him as he moved into the car with Matt. Neither man talked; Matt being too busy with his phone and Phil just studying Matt in the reflection of the highly polished silver doors.

The chiming of the bell startled them both slightly and Phil turned his head away as Matt disembarked, his eyes turning back as the doors closed and watching Matt's hips sway slowly. Even though his room was only three floors up it seemed to take forever and Phil found himself thinking about Drew's words. A smile curled his lips as he decided to take Jeff's advice and live for moment. He had showered at the arena so he quickly dropped his bag off in his room and hurried back to the elevator; hoping that Matt hadn't done the same thing and had already started down to the bar. Even though he didn't believe in luck, it must have been with him; when he stepped out onto Matt's floor he seen him standing in the hallway talking to Mark and Glenn, a smile on his face as he laughed.

Taking a deep breath Phil waited for the three to part ways then followed quietly behind Matt; making sure to keep himself out of the older man's eye sight. When Matt reached his room, Phil counted four seconds before slipping in the slowly closing door and stopped, not far enough into the room for Matt to see him unless he left. Matt's off key singing filled the room and Phil bit his lip; looking towards the window where large snow flakes were swirling rapidly. There was already a good amount of snow on the ground and his original plan flew out the window as another—more reckless idea took him. Swallowing hard and giving himself a mental pep talk he stepped into the main area of the room, clearing his throat.

Matt jumped and dropped the shirt he had had in hand; his eyes wide as he shook his head. Feeling a little bad for frightening him Phil shuffled his feet; his head bowed as he fought for the words that had sounded so perfect in his mind just moments ago.

"Phil man. You scared the shit outta me." Matt cocked his head at the raven haired superstar; confusion written on his face. "How'd you get in here anyways? Did Helm's send you?"

"N-no. I—uh—I came because you're the only one that can help me."

The confusion on Matt's face increased and he sat down on the bed, the shirt forgotten as Phil nervously fidgeted in front of him.

"Well, um…what do you need help with?"

Phil didn't say anything he just quickly climbed into Matt's lap and crashed their lips together; his hands finding a hold in Matt's loose curls. He had had no idea how Matt would react to the kiss, but Phil pushed on; sweeping his tongue around Matt's mouth and nipping at his lips. Phil felt arms lock around his waist and he waited for Matt to toss him to the floor, for Matt to yell or hit him. Instead he found himself being pressed into the mattress as Matt's large warm hands slid under his shirt. Panting Phil broke the kiss, smiling as Matt's eyes focused and unfocused sluggishly.

"I want you to teach me how to live for the moment."

"I don't think you need my help." Matt laughed.

With a devious grin Phil wriggled out from under Matt's weight and tugged the Southerner to his feet and over to the window. Matt wrapped his arms back around Phil's waist, thinking that he wanted to watch the snow fall. When Phil yanked the widow open Matt was too slow to react and with a yell Phil pitched them both from the window; the two of them plummeting into the large snow bank below and landing with dull thuds as snow ghosted into the air at their impact. Without waiting for Matt to gain his breath Phil kissed him again, plundering his mouth mercilessly and teasing Matt until he was writhing in the snow.

"I guess your right." Phil smirked when he pulled away, his jeans uncomfortably tight. "Perhaps now you can help me with something else."

With a head shake Matt leaned in and captured Phil's lips again, lazily twisting their tongues as he pushed hair away from Phil's face.

"Tell ya what StraightEdge. Why don't we go in and you keep surprising me."

The peaceful feeling from the car wrapped around Phil again and he smiled as he led Matt back into the building, oblivious to everyone around them. It might not be Christmas at home with his family, but the Christmas magic was still in the air as the two men locked themselves away for the night.


End file.
